


Who Cares?

by brangelina_of_the_gallaghers



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Divorce, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers/pseuds/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens behind closed doors doesn't always stay behind closed doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written Robron (It's been Gallavich and Destiel until now and they're quite different to this) so excuse me if it's not my best work. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

"Aaron here?" Robert asked, making his way around the bar anyway.

"In the back." Dianne nodded.

Robert kept walking but was intercepted by Chas. "Where do you think you're going?" She all but growled.

"I was _planning_ to go and see Aaron. You going to try and stop me?"

"You know what I think about you."

"Yeah, and you know what  _he_ thinks about me. I want to see if he's okay. That alright with you?" Voice full of hatred towards the woman standing between him and the man he loved.

"Don't you dare hurt him."

"I don't intend to. Can I go now?" He pushed past her.

Chas sighed and headed towards the bar. White wine seemed like a necessity all of a sudden.

\---

Aaron was sat with his back to the door, unaware of the argument that just occured behind him. "Hey there." Robert ran his hand through Aaron's hair from behind.

"Hi."

"You still mad at me?"

"I can think of a way you can make it up to me." He smirked.

Robert laughed. "What happened at the station?"

"Let me out. James called and said it wasn't me."

"Why? He seems like a prick."

"You don't have to hate him just because I do." Aaron laughed.

"I call them as I see them. And he cheated with his ex, that's something I'm _very against_."

"And so much worse than what you're doing? At least him and my mum aren't married."

"Ouch." He laughed before realising Aaron wasn't smiling. "You want me to go?"

Aaron sighed. "No. I'm just pissed that you ditched me for her again. It's been too long since I got laid."

"Let me change that for you." He shuffled closer on the sofa and joined their lips, hand coming up to meet Aaron's jaw.

Aaron mirrored his actions. "Isn't this a bit risky here?"

"Your mum already knows about us. We'll go upstairs in a bit." He joined their lips again, deepening the kiss.

\---

"Is my husband around?" Chrissie stormed into the bar and up to Chas and Dianne.

Chas smiled a larger than necessary smile. "In the back." _Pun intended_ she thought.

"Do you mind?" She pointed.

"Sure. Go through." Chas' grin rose.

Chrissie swung the door open gently, gasping in surprise at what she saw at the other side of the door.

 ---

"As much as I'm enjoying this, can we take it upstairs yet? My jeans are quite restricting." Aaron smiled into the kiss.

Instead of moving towards the stairs, Robert moved his hand to Aaron's fly and unzipped it. "Better?" He asked, fully engrossed in the increasingly hungry kisses.

"Little bit. Still gunna need some contact though, it's gettin' painful." He laughed.

Robert laughed too. He moved to palm Aaron through his open jeans. "Better?" He asked again.

Aaron just hummed, too much pleasure to form words. At that moment, they heard a gasp from behind.

\---

"Robert- What- What's going on?" Chrissie had tears in her eyes.

"Oh shit. Chrissie, I can explain." Robert stood up fast.

Aaron sighed, making a point of zipping up his jeans.

"Go on." She prompted.

"There's really no way of getting out of this, is there?" He said after a few moments of hesitation. 

"I don't see one, no. You have the audacity to insinuate I'm sleeping with my ex but you're off giving a MAN a hand job."

"Seriously?!" Aaron stood up. "You only came over here because you thought that if she was cheating you could too?"

"No, it's not like that." Robert tried to reassure Aaron, unsure of which lover to side with.

"Then what is it like, Robert?" Chrissie shouted.

"It's- I- We're-"

"Come find me when you can form a sentence." Chrissie stormed out the back door.

"Shit." Robert groaned. "Okay, I've got to go."

"So I guess we're over..." Aaron said with hatred but sadness.

"What? No! I'm going to go and break up with my wife then I'm going to come back over here and we're going to have pure, unadulterated sex."

"Yeah?" Aaron raised his eyebrows. 

"Yeah." Robert said seductively, taking a step towards Aaron. His hand for his hip, and his thumb dipped under his waistband. "We're going to finish what we started." He leaned in for a kiss. "It may take a while. I might be back late."

"I'll wait up for you." Aaron smiled. They shared a few more kisses before Robert left through the same door his wife did.

\---

Aaron walked through to the bar with a big grin on his face. He took a seat and asked his mum for a pint. "I take it from the smile that things turned out your way?" Chas' smile mirrored Aaron's.

"You sent her back, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"You're the best."

"Aw, there's a first time for everything, ain't there? You've never said that before."

"You've never broken up a married couple for me before."

"It's over?"

"He's heading back to his place to end it with her."

"Aw, baby," Chas cooed "don't get your hopes up, okay?"

"It's okay. He'll do it."

"Are you sure?"

"He might not be the most reliable guy but I know when he's being honest to God serious and the kiss he gave me before he left makes me sure of it."

"It wasn't just a goodbye kiss? I don't want to see you hurt again." 

"Trust me. This'll end in my favour."


	2. Chapter 2

"Chrissie!" Robert shouted as soon as he entered their home.

He walked into the kitchen and saw her finishing a glass of wine and pouring another immediately. "You've got some explaining to do."

"I know." 

"Did I do something wrong? Am I a bad wife?" She began to cry, walking to the living room and falling back onto the sofa.

"No! Nothing like that. I love you. I really do."

"But you're gay?"

"Bisexual, I think. All I know is I definitely love you."

"I don't think that's enough. I don't think you can be forgiven for just saying I love you. I can't be with you if you don't give me something else."

"I know. Which is why I think it's for the best if we-" 

Chrissie let out a loud sob. "We can't just forget about it!"

"I know. Which I why I think we should-"

"Couples counseling?"

"No, listen. Obviously we can't kiss and make up after this. So-"

"We should take a break."

"No, Chrissie, listen. I think we should get a divorce."

"What?!"

"Do you really want someone who'd cheat on you? Someone who would have sex with a man?"

"I love you." She grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes, tears streaming down her face.

"And I love you too. But that's not enough."

"What's more than love? How can love not be enough?"

"Because I love Aaron too."

"So this wasn't a one-off?"

"No."

"How long has it been going on?" She wiped her eyes again.

"A little while before the wedding."

"You've been sleeping with him since before we were married?"

"Yeah." Robert looked to the floor.

"But you still married me."

"I loved you. I didn't love Aaron back then. He was supposed to be a meaningless bit of fun until you became my wife. Living in the here and now."

"But he wasn't."

"No. I fell in love with him. But I still really love you."

"I'm not going to share you with that boy."

"Which is why I think we should split up."

"You'd pick him over me?"

"He told me that I was what kept him going. I'm the one who stopped him self-harming."

"You can't be with someone just because the need you."

"It's not just that."

"Then what is it? Because to me he seems like a vulgar young boy."

"He's different with me."

"Tell me about him then. What does he give you that I don't? "

"A dick." Robert laughed. "Yeah, too early for jokes. He's gentle with me. I see the side of him no one else does. He seems so tough to everyone but he really isn't. I love him and he loves me. I guess that must be hard for you to hear."

"Is there anything I can do to make you want me more than him?"

"You deserve better than me! You shouldn't still want me! Not after this!" Robert raised his voice, laced with anger but disguised as love. "I've been an idiot and I'm not going to stop being an idiot!"

"All these 'meetings' you've been going to..."

"Not meetings..."

"I should have seen through all that."

"I think you did see through it. You just didn't want to believe it."

"Maybe. My dad was right about you all along. You're a useless piece of shit." Chrissie's mood changed fast.

"I know.  And I'm so so sorry I proved him right. I wanted nothing more than to be a loving husband for you and I failed. I'm so sorry."

"You really screwed up there, didn't you?" She almost growled. 

"Yeah, I did. You didn't exactly make it easy though."

"What?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You always wanted to be around me but when you were you were just stressing about your son. You didn't want to actually be with me because I'm your husband."

"That's not true! And you know Lachlan needs my help. You've seen how he's been."

"He needs more than your help." Robert spat out a laugh.

"What was that?" She raised both eyebrows this time.

"It's clear that he doesn't want your help. He wants your precious Donny's help."

"Not this again! I'm not sleeping with my ex! You accused me and the stormed out and went to sleep with your little boy toy. Talk about double standards!"

"I know. And I'm sorry about that. I'm still not convinced you're not screwing him to be honest."

"Even if I was it would be no worse what you're doing!"

"I'm not saying it would be! But if you can do it, I can do it."

"You've been doing it for longer."

"So you're admitting it?"

"No! Hypothetically though, what you've been doing is far worse!"

"I know. I know."

"So you shouldn't be the one asking for divorce."

"You shouldn't want to be with me."

"I do. But I know I shouldn't. Which is why I should be the one asking for divorce. I can't stand being second best to that grease monkey you claim to be in love with."  


"I agree. You shouldn't have to be. So I'm going to leave."

"Yeah, you are." Chrissie said threateningly, wanting to be the one controlling the argument, wanting to be the one throwing him out.

"I'll be back tomorrow and we'll talk, yeah?"

"Yeah." Chrissie finished the wine and headed through to the kitchen to refill her glass.

\---

Dianne was in the kitchen when Robert walked in. "What are you doing here, love?"

"Chrissie and I split up. I need somewhere to stay."

"Of course. I'll grab a blanket and make up the sofa for you." She started walking to the stairs.

"That won't be necessary." He overtook her and jogged up two steps at a time. Completely confused, Dianne followed him up. Chas came out of her bedroom with messy hair to see what the noise was just in time to see Robert slip into Aaron's bedroom. Dianne's mouth fell open and she looked to Chas for an explanation. 

"I'll tell you in the morning." And she retreated back into her room and shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already written most of chapter 3. It'll be up today or tomorrow.  
> I hope this was alright and some constructive criticism would be great.  
> Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Robert entered Aarons room without knocking. "Some people ask if they can come in. What would you have done if my hand was on my dick." Aaron smiled from where he was sat on the bed.

"Come over there and suck you off." Robert smirked, walking closer to the bed. "It didn't take as long as I thought it would." He changed the subject as he sat on the edge and kicked his shoes off.

"How'd it go?"

"Not too bad. There wasn't much yelling. I told her I wanted a divorce even though I love her and she thought that loving someone was enough to work through problems. I don't see you as a problem though. You're my solution."

"Then get the fuck in my bed right now."

"She wanted to be the one to divorce me though, wanted to think she was in control of the argument. It was comical really." He pulled off his jeans and jacket and slid between the sheets. 

"But you're definitely going to get a divorce? You're not going to make me the mistress again?"

"Nope. It's definitely over. I decided if I made her hate me even more she'd let go more easily so I accused her of sleeping with Donny again and she got pissed."

"Did she actually sleep with him?"

"God knows. They're definitely close again. Serves me right if she did. We've been going at it for longer than them after all."

"But we're good to go now?" You're not together anymore?" Aaron still needed confirmation.

"We're not together. Legally, yes. But no, we're not. I want you and you only." He leaned in to join their lips.

Aaron's hand came up to meet Robert's jaw as their lips met. He slid his tongue into his recently-confirmed-boyfriend's mouth and licked gently at the roof. Robert let out a shameless moan and responded to Aaron's action with passion and force.

When Robert's hand slipped down to Aaron's crotch he batted it away. "You  _just_ broke up with your wife."

"Who cares?"

\---

"So what the hell was that?" Dianne asked as soon as Chas came downstairs the following morning. "I really don't understand."

"Robert and Aaron have been  _together_ for a while. Aaron said that Robert was planning on going over and breaking up with Chrissie last night. I guess he did."

"Robert's gay?  _My_ Robert is gay?"

"I guess."

"I really didn't see that coming. How long have those two been together?"

"Best part of 5 months from what Aaron told me."

"I never would have guessed. Is he the reason Aaron's been torturing himself with this running?"

"God knows. But I know he actually needs Robert and it's killing me to see them together."

"Thanks." Robert muttered as he walked through the door. 

\---

"Morning." Aaron croaked as he rolled over.

Robert was curled up behind him, arm thrown over his waist. "Morning." He grinned. 

"You good?"

"Happiest I've been in a long time."

"Good." Aaron leaned forward to kiss him, keeping his mouth closed to avoid tasting his morning breath. "You want some food?"

"So much." He laughed.

"You ready to face my mum and Diane?"

"It's got to happen sooner or later, right?"

"Right. Let's do this." They both climbed out of bed and tried to locate clothes. Robert pulled on his leather jacket from the night before and Aaron smiled, recognising it as the jacket he wore when they had their first kiss.

"What are you smiling at?" Robert laughed.

"You." Aaron walked closer, grabbing onto the t-shirt he was wearing underneath it and pulling him closer.

"Good. Happy's a good look on you.

Aaron blushed and turned to leave the room. As he walked downstairs he heard Dianne say 'Robert' and paused. He motioned to Robert to 'shush' and they both listened in.

When Robert heard 'it's killing me to see them together' he couldn't just listen anymore. He moved past Aaron and walked into the room. "Thanks." He said.

"Robert." Dianne said softly.

"No. It's fine. You can judge me all you want. It's not going to change anything."

Aaron entered the room. "Nice to know you think this is any of your business."

"Aaron, it  _is_ my business. You're my son. I should get _some_ control in your life."

"No! You can't control me. This isn't something you can make go away."

"I just want what's best for you, love." Chas almost cried. Robert sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. "What?" Chas turned her attention to him.

"Nothing. I just don't see you as someone who's going to give in here and I'm considering leaving."

"Seriously?" Aaron asked, outraged.

"I don't want to drive a wedge between you and your mum."

"I don't give a shit. If she can't understand this, she not a very good mother."

"Love-"

"-what?" Aaron snapped. "If someone wants me enough to leave his wife, why shouldn't I be with them?"

"You and Chrissie are definitely over?" She turned back to Robert.

"Yeah. I asked for a divorce and she said yes. Can you please believe I care about him yet?"

"I guess I have to."

"Thank you." Aaron and Robert said in unison before laughing. 

"Just try and be quiet in bed."

"Like you, you mean?" Aaron snorted.

"What's that meant to mean?"

"You don't care what you sound like when you've got a guy in bed with you. I don't want to hear that. Don't want to hear you talking about sexy underwear either."

"Fine. I'll be quiet if you're quiet."

"Deal."

"Thank you. Both of you." Diane laughed.

\---

Paddy walked around the bar and into the back to find Chas but was met the sight of a couple he wasn't expecting to see. And too much of them.

"Tshirts on in communal areas! " He almost yelled in disgust. 

Both boys were jolted out of the bubble they'd wrapped themselves in whilst they were all but going at it in the sofa. There was a collective "shit" as they reached to get dressed again. "Sorry." Aaron laughed.

"It's alright. Do you know why your mum wanted me?"

"Not a clue." He informed before turning to Robert. "Upstairs now."

"You not staying for a chat?" Chas walked into the room.

"Wasn't planning on doing, no."

"I thought you'd want to explain your current situation with Paddy."

"More like you thought I'd listen when he told me to break this off. Not going to happen. Now we're going upstairs. We'll be sure to not be too loud." He sneered. 

They both left the room and Robert gave Aaron a playful smack on the arse as he followed him up the stairs. "We both know you'll struggle to keep the volume down."

"Dude, we both know you're the loud one. I'm just that good."

"Awfully sure of yourself. You're going to have to prove it to me right now."

"I intend to."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not add another chapter to this. We'll see.
> 
> EDIT: I'm definitely writing another one but I'm not sure when. Stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [tumblr](http://kinda-magnetic.tumblr.com) ?


End file.
